It is known to provide a bed for a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle and a pick-up truck. Typically, the bed is rectangular in shape to define a cargo area and is closed at the end by a tailgate. The tailgate is hinged to the bed to have an upright position to close the end of the bed and a down position to open the end of the bed.
Many of the pick-up trucks sold today have a cargo cover to cover the bed. The cargo cover is made as a one-piece panel of a relatively "strong/rigid" hard material to withstand predetermined strength and performance specifications. The cargo cover will only fit the bed for which it was designed.
Some pick-up trucks may include two or more rows of seats such as a crew/club or extended cabs and a cargo box or bed behind the cab that is structurally integral with the cab. The lower part of the rear of the cab may be opened and the rearmost seats folded to allow the cargo area to extend forward under the rear cab window into the occupant compartment. The forward part of the cargo area may be a "tub", open to the rear that may be slid forward to make the forward extension of the cargo area.
Although the above has worked well, it is desirable to provide a versatile cargo cover for this cargo box and sliding tub. It is also desirable to provide a cargo cover which can provide security for the cargo, the cargo and occupant area when the cargo box is extended, or the occupant compartment alone when the cargo box is extended. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a cargo cover for the cargo area of a bed for a vehicle.